Heart of Darkness
by Periapt Shards
Summary: Still in Progress...Lara Croft Is still coping with Alister's death. Later she gets hired to find a dangerous artefact for a client but soon finds out why the client wants it so badly. As she sets of for Europe to find it, she comes across an old partner from her past in every corner of the world she goes. She has to fight Evil again, and needs to protect a young girl...
1. Rise & Shine

**Chapter 1 Rise and Shine**

_If you are bored with life,_

_If you don't get up every_

_Morning with a burning desire_

_To do things – you don't have_

_Enough goals (Lou Haltz)_

* * *

Lara Croft woke up, as Winston knocked on her door and came in "Rise and Shine Lara, it's a beautiful day." He said and sat a tray down on the end of the bed. "Morning Winston" Lara greeted back and sat up straight. Winston walked to the curtains and pulled them back. The sun was already shining bright and it stung Lara's eyes, she puts her hand over her face, shielding the sun. "Bugger" She uttered and Winston smiled and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

Lara got up and yawned as she walked to the tray and picked up a slice of toast and her cup of coffee. She walked out to her balcony to enjoy the morning breeze and lovely sun that's was almost half way up. She stood there eating the toast and then sipping her coffee, just the way Winston always made it for her. After the she finished eating, drinking and taking some fresh air in, she went back inside, placed the cup back on the tray and headed straight for the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror and pulled her hair out of her loosened braid that she had forgotten to take out last night. She then opened the hot water tap of the sink and washed the sleep off of her face and grabbing a towel to dry her face. As she took the comb and brushed her hair, memories started coming back to her. It's been five months since Alister's death, two months beginning back in her home after it was rebuilt and also of the years before. She sighted and started to put her hair into a French pony tail.

She walked back into her room after being done with her hair. She sat on her bed and took the journal that was lying on the nightstand table. The Journal she's been writing in after Alister's death. She couldn't cope with it, but she didn't want the whole world to know about her feelings so she writes it in a journal.

She opened it up and started to write:

_I do not find my place in this forsaken world anymore. After all this time, I forgot what I was fighting, living and hoping for. I dare not think about what happened. Watching Alister die was the last thing I wanted. Alister's death is breaking me every day, a part of my soul has gone and all hope gone. I have lost so many friends, partners and family members in my life. Why did it happen? Why did all die who I had loved? Was it a curse? Was it a blessing that I was still alive? There is not a single day I don't blame myself for not having done something to save all of them. I is my fault my mother is gone, it my fault Roth is gone, It all my fault and Alister is gone thanks to me. I can't lose anymore of my friends. I can't lose Zip or Winston. If that happens I'll kill myself._

She closed the book and wiped a tear away from her check. Then she places the book in her backpack that was not far from her bedside and she placed it in there. She got up and walked to her closed and choice an outfit to wear. She got dressed in a black shirt, brown pants and black boots and then walked out of her room, down the hallway and then down the staircase, entering the Tech room to find Zip busy tipping on the computer.

As she entered Zip looked up and smiled "Morning Lara"

"Morning Zip." Lara greeted back "Any new adventures for me today?"

"Nothing yet but I'll let you know if there is anything." Zip answered.

"Splendid" Lara said "I'll be in my study if you find anything."

Lara then turned on her high heels and walked back up the staircase and into the study.

After seeing Lara closing the door behind her, Winston came in the tech room and handed Zip his cup of black coffee and heard Zip speak "She's still hurting, locking herself in her study."

Winston sighted "She hasn't been the same since Alister's death."

"I'll have to get her a bigger adventure this time, to clear her head. Something that'll keep her busy for months and out of this forsaken house." Zip said.

"Good idea" Winston said and walked back to the kitchen leaving Zip to type away.

The day dragged on and soon nightfall came over the Croft Manor. Darkness is Lara's best way of thinking after what happened in Prague all those years ago. She got dressed in a whit bikini and went down to her pool room. Putting the towel on one of the chairs nearby, Lara walks up the diving board and runs and jumps and swan dives into the cold water below. She stayed underwater for 40 seconds before coming up again. Its dark and the only light that was shining into the pool room were the moonlight that came from the windows. Lara started swimming up and sown until she heard a noise. She climbed out and started to investigate the noise.

Finding no one, Lara sighted _your losing it Lara_, she told herself and grabbed her towel and rapped herself with is only to find a shadow figure standing inches away from her. She grabs the gun underneath the chair she knew was there and pointed to the figure "Who are you?" Lara asked "Who let you into my house?"

The figure didn't speak just stood there looking Lara up and down. He was a little taller than Lara and well built. Lara could make out that it was a man standing in front of her and she repeated the words. The figure then step into the moonlight and spook "Is that how you tread an old partner?" and the only thin Lara could do is gasp. "Kurtis"

* * *

**My third story that I'm started with, I hope you like this chapter and please tell me I have to go on with the next chapters.**

**R & R**

**Thank you **


	2. Visitors

**Here's the next post...so in the last Chapter Lara found herself face to face with an old partner from her past that she had thought was dead. What will happen next.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Late night visitors.**

_Sometime we stare so long at a door that is closing,_

_That we see too late the one that is open (Alexander Graham Bell)_

* * *

"Hey Lara." He said and looked at the gun that was still pointing to him. "You haven't changed a bit." He looked up at her again. Lara shocks her head not believing that he was standing in front of her. Alive. It couldn't be, he was dead but he was standing in front of her. _I'm dreaming this_, she thought.

"You're dead" she said as she step backwards and lowered the gun down to her side. "You're not really here." She added and closed her eyes trying to keep the tears in that were being boiled in her for months. She couldn't do this again but why was she seeing him in front of her, why of all the days was she thinking of him. That's what scared her. She was still in the past; still copping with everything that had happened to her that she didn't realize the person in front of her had never left her mind. Was never dead, that their paths had met in the past and now also in the present.

As she was thinking of all the thing going on through her head, she felt a hand on her chin, lifting her head up. She heard his voice "Lara, look at me." He sighed "open your eyes and see the truth not the past." She shook her head, not wanting to look at him. She kept her eyes closed but a tear found its way down her cheek. _Why, was I feeling like this? _She thought as she felt his hand wiping the tear away. "Lara" She heard him speak her name again and sighting. He left her cheek and took the gun out of her hand. She opened her eyes to see him placing the gun back on the chair.

"Lara, I'm sorry" He said and turned back at her. "I can't tell you how I survived because I have no idea." Lara looked up into his eyes, those blue eyes she's been wanting to see again. _Oh great, there you go again Lara_, she thought. She finally got herself together to speak again "It's been four years, Kurtis." He sighted again and walked to the one pillar of the room and leaned on it, still staring at Lara. "I've been busy with Lux stuff."

Lara heard the pain in his voice. It was hurting him; it's been so long but way now. Sure it was because of his order but way was he here. She tried to figure out when his voice interrupted her thoughts. "The reason I'm here, Lara." _Was he reading my mind, _she thought.

"Yes." She said and he looked away, to face the doorway. Lara looked at what he was looking at when she caught another figure. Before she could grab her gun Kurtis spook again. "This is my young sister, Sarah Heissturm." And then Lara saw the figure walking into the moonlight with Kurtis. She was young, maybe still in her teens. "Lara, I came for my Chirugai. I need it, well we need it." He went on.

Lara thought about it then looked at the young girl again. She looked show brave but Lara could see she was hiding her fears. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Kurtis?" She asked as she glared at him, now knowing that this girl could be in great danger. "Yeah well it's not my fault some people run away." He said looking down at his sister. "I didn't want to be in his house any longer." She said with the same American accent as Kurtis. "Well you're not going anywhere now, it too late. Stay for the night and we can talk more later about this." Lara said and walked pass them but Kurtis grabbed her arm. "Lara look, I'm only here for my Chirugai and then I'm off. I don't want you getting involved in this again." He said "And besides you have your own problems right now."

"Kurtis, don't tell me what to do, you'll get it later. I'll tell Winston to show you your rooms." Lara said and walked off after Kurtis let go of her arm. He looked down to his sister who was playing with her hair. She looked up at him. "Are we sure we can trust her. Last time I almost got kill cause of trusting a person." She asked." "Yes we can, Sarah." He answered and walked after Lara taking Sarah with him.

Kurtis came around the corner only to bump into the butler. "Mr. Trent and Miss Heissturm came with me, your room's awaits." He said and Kurtis looked at Sarah "Go with him, I need to go talk to Lara." He said and walking off up the stairs to go and find Lara, who he had seen closed the door behind her upstairs. Winston sighted and took the girl to her room.

Lara walked into her room after leaving Kurtis in the pool room as fast as she could. Tears were running down her cheeks and she didn't know why she was feeling like this. Seeing Kurtis in front of her was a shock but why was she crying over him. Her heartbeat faster like never before. The last time she checked her heartbeat went fast back in the Louvre. _No, it can't be_, she thought. _I can't be in love him, I barley know him, _her head told her but her heart said other things. She soon snapped out of her thought when a knock came to her door.

She turned around and walked to the door, hesitating to open it. She tried to calm herself before she finally open the door. Kurtis welcomed himself into her room without being asked. Lara sighed and closed the door behind her. Lara turned around and looked at him; he paced the floor up and down, putting his fingers through his hair over and over. He stops as her voice broke the silence. "What's really going on, Kurtis"

He looked up at her, barely knowing what to tell her. _I can't bring Lara into this mess again and she had her own problems_, he thought. He had heard about the explosion of her manor months ago. Heard about the memorial service that was held a week later after the explosion. He just couldn't let her get hurt_. That's the reason I stayed away for four years, _he thought again. "Lara, please stay out of this." He begged.

She looked up at him; into those blue eyes of him "I'm not going to stay away. If you leave here without my help, I'm coming after you."

"Lara, my sister." He paused and she notice the pain in his eyes "She doesn't know what's waiting for her around the corner."

"And that is?" Lara asked.

"Karel" He said and could see she was surprised at the name.

"Karel is still alive." She said and sat herself down.

"I'm afraid so, Lara." Kurtis uttered under his breath.

"What's your plan?" Lara asked

"Kill that basterd once and for all. His not coming near my sister or you." _Shit did I just say that_, he kicked himself.

They sat in silence not knowing what to say after what she just heard Kurtis say. Why he said that, she didn't know. No one has ever cared about her safety before and now hearing it from someone like Kurtis shocked her more. She sighted and broke the silence "Kurtis you and your sister is welcome to stay here as long as you want to."

"Thank you, Lara." He said "I'm really glad to hear that but will be gone first thing in the morning."

She opened her mouth to protest but left it there only to hear him again. "Can I please get my Chirugai now?" She nodded and stood up walking to a lever opening a secret room. After the manor was rebuilt she moved the trophy room to her room. She went in and Kurtis leaned against the door smirking. Lara got it and turned around to see the smirk on his face "What?" she asked as she handed him the weapon. "No it's when I looked you up all those years ago, I found that in every mission you like collecting artifacts that caught your eye." He sighed "That's one of the reasons I left my weapon back in the Strahov, I knew you would find it and take it." She half smiled at that sentence walking away back to her room. "I'll be going to bed now, it's good to see you again, Lara." He said and walked out of her room.

Lara looked at him as he closed the door behind him, leaving Lara alone. She sighted and sat back onto her bed, wondering why Kurtis cared so much and what had happen four years ago. She lay back onto her back and closed her eyes, trying to find peace in her dreams.

* * *

The next morning had come so fast after last night's visitor made Lara jump out of her skin. Like always Winston brought her breakfast, pulled the curtains away and left Lara to do her things. Only this time Lara found a letter on the tray. She picked it up and read through it.

_Dear Lara_

_Thanks again for looking after my Chirugai and letting us stay here last night. As you are reading this, we have already been up and ready to leave. I hate saying goodbye and this is way I wrote a letter. Please don't come after us as Karel will probably just try and kill you. And for last night, I'm really sorry for stalking you again, feel like the good old days back in Paris and Prague but I have to go, with Karel on my tall I couldn't risk letting you get hurt or worst. I love you Lara, I've loved you since the day I saw you but my life is too dangerous to let anyone into my life. This war must first end before I can accept anyone. I don't know if you feel the same and I don't care for I don't know if I'll ever see you again. Take care of yourself Lara._

_Love_

_Kurtis Trent_

Lara re-read the letter and sat down onto her bed. She couldn't believe the three words she just read, those words that was always taken from her and reading the part that he will most likely never see her again broker her heart. She thought about it, if she had the same feelings and as she thought about it a tear came down her cheek. She did feel the same, she was just too scared to admit it and now she had let him slip away like in the past.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality. "Came in" She said and placed the latter back down and saw Zip coming in. "Morning Lara, I have a mission for you." He said. "a Women called and ask if you can track down an artifact for her. She said it's a dangerous artifact and needs someone like you to help her."

"Go on" She said

"The Heart of the Angels. It an artifact that is shaped like a Heart and it was given to an Angel that God trusted." He said "Its location is in France." Lara took the file he handed her and she just said "Book me a flight." She smiled, _this will be a good thing, taking my mind of Kurtis and his visit_, she thought.

* * *

**So Kurtis brought his Sister and told Lara about Karel being alive. Note to remember this little info for later in the story. Kurtis saying in a letter that he loves Lara who saw that coming. Haha...Anyway don't miss Chapter 3 next Monday.**

**R & R**

**Mwah ;)**


	3. Back in Paris

**Hey all my readers, here's the next chapter. So the last chapter Kurtis told Lara about Karel being alive, also that he love her, after he left she got a new adventure, what will happen next. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Back in Paris**

_Worry is putting today's sun under tomorrow's clouds (Unknown)_

* * *

Exiting the airport, Lara inhaled a deep gulp of Paris air; the humidity filled her lungs, _I can't believe I'm back here_, she thought. She strode forward into the night; she tugged her medium-sized brown leather suitcase behind her. Lara came to a stop, when she came to the edge of the pavement. She waved her hand in the air to stop a taxi. One came to a stop right in front of her, a man claimed out "Where to Mademoiselle?" he asked in French and he took her suitcase and placed it into the boot. "Ducs de Bourgogne hotel" She answered him back in French.

The drive to the hotel wasn't that long and soon the taxi stopped in front of the hotel "That'll be 15 euro's please." He said to Lara in French again. Lara reached into her pockets and took some note out, she handed him it. She then got out of the car, as the taxi man took her bag out and placed it in front of the door for her "Mercy" she said to him. The man nodded and drove away, leaving Lara to do her things.

Lara entered the hotel, with her suitcase to the front desk. The young lady greeted her in English "Good evening Miss." Lara place her suitcase on the ground of the marble floor and faced the young lady "I booked a room here this morning" She told the lady, who nodded and opened a large book "Miss?" She asked. "Croft, Lara Croft." Lara answered and soon the lady handed her, her room keys. "Mercy" Lara thanked the lady; she picked her suitcase up and walked up the marble stairs to her room.

Lara entered her room which was flooded in darkness until she turned the dimmer switch. Lara closed the door behind her place her suitcase on the bed and walked to the window, pulling the curtains back and open the window, letting the small warm wind to blow into her room. Lara inhaled more deep gulps of the Paris air, memories of the past came back to her, the whole thing with Werner, his murder, being chased by the police, the Louvre…That made her mind dwell back to Kurtis, the way he touched her that night made her Goosebumps on her arms, her heart pond faster than ever. She shook her head at that though_, No Lara don't think about it_, she told herself. It's not worth it, his gone, fighting Karel with his sister. I'm never gonna see him again, she thought and turned around, walking to her suitcase and unzipped it.

Slowly she bent down to take off her boots; high-heeled boots nonetheless. She loved the amusement Winston had of seeing her in heels, but how else was a girl supposed to get two pistols through airport security! Picking one boot up she hit the heel hard on the edge of the table to reveal the secret compartment to take out her guns before storing them in the wardrobe with her holster.

Retrieving her laptop from her hand luggage, Lara logged on to hopefully find some more information about this artefact she's looking for. Lara groaned at the screen, this was Werner all over again. Why did I agree to this? Deep down she knew why, it was a new adventure and she needed to clear her mind about Kurtis._ Oh, great there I go again, thinking about him_, she thought. An email alert pinged into the quietness of the room, upon opening Lara found that the email was from the women that Zip told her about:

_Dear Lara_

_Hope your flight to Paris went smoothly, I heard about how difficult it could be travelling with 'additional items'. Anyway I have recently heard that a Mr. Limoux will be speaking at a banquet tomorrow night at the Louvre museum. He is the one who knows about the artefacts location. He is a dangerous man and is in an order called the Lux Veritatis. He's has powers of unknown abilities, so I advise you to be careful. _

_Your name is on the list; all you need to do is head in and enjoy the evening, and do what you do best. You will also find attached image of the heart of the Angels, with some more information._

_ Good Luck Lara Croft_

_Rachael_

Staring into the screen with a blue light shining on her face in the dim light, Lara re-read the email again to consider her next move. She had to find a dress for tomorrow night, she had to plan what she was going to do and more importantly find out more on the Lux Veritatis. _Can't believe I have to go to the Louvre again, last time I was there, I broke in,_ she thought. Then another thought came to her, if Limoux is Lux then that means he and Kurtis are, she shook that thought off and moved on with the attached image.

Opening the picture attachment she found a clear image of the heart, this time a beautiful line drawing that looks as if it were taken from a personal journal. _Where is this image from?_ Lara wondered as she zoomed into the annotation, handwritten as she expected:

"_What a curious heart! It had rubies on it, looks truly like a heart, a golden heart. We still don't know why this artefact was made but in the wrong hands, the world is in great danger." _

"Curious," Lara muttered as she closed her laptop making a mental note to email Rachael later to question the origins of the image after a brief sleep rid her hanging jet lag, when a knock on the door changed Lara's plans.

* * *

The knock startled Lara from her jet lagged state; thinking hard she tried to remember if Zip said anything about someone visiting... Quickly grabbing the first gun she could reach in the wardrobe Lara sidestepped towards the door while effortlessly sliding the pistol down her back and into her jeans waistband, flicking the t-shirt back into place before peering into the peephole. There was no-one there.

"Who is it?" Lara asked, trying to not sound threading incase it was room service, an unlikely chance, Lara thought, but you never know. No answer came back.

"Seriously, just say who the hell you are or go away," Lara's efforts of being confrontational were quickly disappearing. Then she heard a deep voice coming through the other side, she picked through peephole to look again. This times a man, she had never seen before stood in front "What do you want" she asked.

The man cleared his throat "I have package for you Miss Croft, it came from the front desk addressed to you." He said in a not threading way. Lara sighted and opened the door; she took the package form him and closed the door again.

"What can this be?" Lara thought and sat on the bed opening it, finding only a book "The Hearts of Darkness" Lara read the title, "who send this to me?" Lara thought and began to read the marked pages. "The Angels of heaven were send down to earth to find a safe place to hide the heart. The heart was then given to the leader of the order known as the Light of truth." The Lux Veritatis, she thought and went on "A Kurt Guilhelm, who was the leader in the 13th century, took the artefact and promised to protect it with his life. The Angels left him with a warning. If the heart was to ever get into the hands of evil, Darkness will take over earth and suck all of the light out, leaving complete darkness upon the world. Then the Angels went back to heaven." Lara continued through some more pages until she came to page and started reading it "In 1995 the heart was stolen from a the Lux stronghold and has been lost ever since. The last person to look after the artefact before it got stolen was Karina Heissturm." Lara took a breath and closed the book, _interesting_ she thought.

With questions still buzzing around her head, she then opened the book again and starting flicked through once more to find any more clues that could have been left by the mysterious book deliverer. She came to the last page of the book that was a blank page only there was writing in black ink. "I will find it before you, Croft. I will bring the world into darkness, K." Lara looked at the K_, who could be this K? What could...oh no, no, no, no_, Lara thought and shook her head violently throwing the book on the bed. "It couldn't be, he couldn't have found me" she got up and walked to the window looking out onto the streets of Paris. "It can't be him?" Sighting, "I'll figure it out tomorrow morning, If it is him, then I will probably need Kurtis's help."_ Hear yourself, Lara, since when did you need anyone's help_, Her head told her but her heart was saying other things again.

As she was looking out of the window, she notice a figure standing at the lamp pool, she looked closer and saw that the figure was looking at her. He was smoking a cigarette; she could see from far, the figure was wearing a hood so she couldn't really see a face. It was like the person read her mind and took the hood off. Lara gasp and run out of her room, down the stair and out into the streets.

She looked up to him as he crossed the street and came standing inches from her "Hey Lara." He said to her "What are you doing here?" She asked "I was going to ask you the same thing, Lara." She eyed him "I'm here on business, Kurtis" he raised an eyebrow at her and smirked "I followed Karel to this hotel, that's when I saw you looking out of your window." Kurtis answered her "Karel, he's here?" She asked in shock "That will explain the book." She added. "What book?" Kurtis asked. "Let's talk inside, where's Sarah?" she asked and turned around walking back inside with Kurtis just behind her "She's safe, for now at least." He answered. "I didn't think that you'll ever came back to Paris, Lara" He added as they walked up the stairs to Lara's room. "I never thought I will be back here either." She answered and came to a stop at a door, she opened it and entered. Kurtis entered after her and closed the door behind him, he then leaned against the wall, with a smirk, staring at Lara.

* * *

**So Lara is back in Paris, memories of the Murder of her mentor, the Louvre and Kurtis came back to her. She receiving an email from the women that hired her, letting her know about a banquet at the Louvre, the last place Lara wants to be. Getting a book from someone that's name starts with a K, who do you think that can be. Oh and Kurtis follow Karel to the same hotel Lara is in. **

**Don't miss the next Chapter on the next Monday, as Kurtis tells Lara about Karel and maybe more, what will happen at the banquet and will Sarah be safe for longer.**

**R & R **

**Mwah ;)**


	4. Karolis Ibarra

**Here's the next update, sorry it took so long. So in the last Chapter Lara came to Paris, and booked into a hotel. A book came to her door and Kurtis had followed Karel to the same hotel, and found Lara looking out of her window. What will happen next.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Karolis Ibarra**

Take the first step now,

Even if you're not 100% certain,

Of all that needs to be done (David L. Preston)

* * *

Lara looked at Kurtis who was still leaning against the wall, he was staring at her but she just ignored it and she sat down on the bed, with a sight "You say, you followed Karel here" Lara asked and looked up at him as he pushed himself off the wall and started walking up to the bed. He looked down on Lara, just in time to see those hazel nut eyes of hers "Yes, I did." Kurtis answered and out of the corner of his eye, he caught the book that was still lying on the bed after Lara through it not a few minutes ago. He broke the stare that they were having and picked the book up "Do you know why he came to this hotel." She asked and he looked at her "Yes, He's hear, to met a man called Karolis Ibarra" Kurtis answered and looked back at the book in his hands. "Who is he?" Lara asked and heard Kurtis sighting "That's the problem; I have no idea who he is." Kurtis said "Where did you get this book." He asked.

Lara looked at him with a frown "Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Cause this book was in a Lux Stronghold." Kurtis answered.

"Someone delivered it at my door a few moments ago; look at the back, there's a message." She said and Kurtis opened the book and paged to the last page and saw the ink writing. He read it and then looked at Lara "This hand writing is that Karolis guy's hand writing." Kurtis said.

"And how will you know?" She asked.

"Cause I broke into his office this morning and found his journal." Kurtis answered

"Why would he send me this book?" Lara asked but saw the frown on Kurtis's face.

"I have no idea, Lara but anyways what businesses are you here for?" He asked.

"You see that book" she pointed to the book in his hands "That's why I'm here; I've been hired yesterday to find this artefact, now may I get the book back?"

"Lara, you're getting yourself in trouble again but never mind I have my own problems to take care of, it was great to see you again, Lara." He said and handed her back the book. "But I need to go find Karel and Karolis, take care of yourself" and he walked up to the door and opened it, he looked at Lara, with a grin and walked out closing the door behind him.

Lara lay down on the bed with a smile on her face, seeing Kurtis wasn't what she was expecting but she was in a way glad about it. She sat back up and took the journal that lay on the nightstand table and opened it up and she started writing:

_I don't know why but seeing Kurtis again made my heartbeat faster and my hands are sweating, I'm acting like a child and I don't know if that's a good thing. So much had happened in my life and I thought I would never see him again. I guess I was wrong. That night in my swimming pool room, seeing him made me feel hope again. The hope I thought I lost after Alister's death. It still gets to me but the tears are drying up every time I see Kurtis, and just getting that little part of me back that I though I've lost. That part that made me fights for, living for and hoping for. I think I love him but I'm not gonna tell him, just yet, I know he Loves me but if that letter he left me back at my manor that he wrote was gonna came true, I don't want to know about it or fall to hard, like I always do. I love you Kurtis Trent, I love you…_

She closed the journal and placed it on the nightstand table again, she sighted. Feeling that little emotions gonna, and the tiredness coming to her, she just climbed into bed and switched of the night light on the nightstand table.

* * *

Sarah stared up to the ceiling with boredom, and sat up straight and glanced at the clock- 9:50pm. Her Brother had been gone for almost an hour and a half. She stood up and started pacing, hoping that her brother didn't hurt or worse. A tear fall to her cheek, she wiped it away and stopped pacing. She walked up to her backpack and opened it, taking out a dairy. She opened it up, there were, lose photo's in the dairy and she looked through them, when she stopped at the one, it was her cousin and her playing cards a year ago. She sighted and whispered "I'm sorry, Amy." And another tear came down her cheek. She left the picture and paged to the next open page to stared writhing in.

_A week ago I was walking in the cold of London; I was wearing a hood so that no one could see my face. That's when I bumped into a man. I yelled at him but he then said that my voice sounds familiar to him, but he left it there and I heard him whispering my name, I told him how he knew my name and that's when I found my Brother, Kurtis. I told him why I wasn't with Uncle Quinn anymore and what happened three day before. That's when Kurtis pushed me out of the way of an energy bolt, Karel had found me, but Kurtis said something of women called Kiara Smith, and they fought and Kurtis did something to make Karel vanish. He told me that this is my entire fault but that he would look after me from now on until I turn 18 next year. He took me to this hugs house, a women called Lara Croft lives there, and that she had something he needed. She wasn't that bad but I could see my brother liked her. Now we came to Paris and Brother left me in this old house, hope Karel didn't get him. _

She closed the dairy, and wiped another tear away, but it didn't work and more tears came falling down. She lay back down onto the pillow, crying herself to sleep.

Not long after she fell asleep, Kurtis walked in and found her sleeping without a blanked over her. He grabbed on and through it over her, it was winter so it was cold and he didn't want her to get cold. He walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on, to make some coffee. His mind was at Lara, seeing her there at the same hotel that Karel was, that made him worry about her, and more because of that book. The kettle stopped, making Kurtis snap out of it. He poured the water in the ready cup that had one teaspoon of coffee and three teaspoons of sugar in. taking the milk and pouring also in; he took his coffee and sat by Sarah's bedside, watching her sleep.

* * *

**So what do you thing happened to Amy? Why did Sarah say sorry to her? What's up with Kurtis and this Karolis he told Lara about and why did Karolis send Lara did book? Don't miss the next chapter, where Lara goes to the Banquet and Sarah telling more about what had happen...**

**R & R **

**Mwah ;)**


	5. For freedom, you will kill

**********Here's the next update, sorry it took so long. So in the last Chapter we saw that Sarah had a little secret. She said sorry to a girl in a photo, called Amy. Lara and Kurtis talked. What will happen next. **

**This Chapter has been change. Sarah's age when her brother and father is changed to the right ages. I'll mention the age change in the next chapter (9). Thank you...**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: For freedom, you will kill**_

_To forget is to set a prisoner free_

_And discover that the prisoner was you (Lewis B. Smedes)_

* * *

17 January – 21:23

Secret hideout, Location: Unknown

"Sarah?" the young girl called, but still no answer came from down in the basements. Her cousin had been gone since dinner and she had looked everywhere. "Sarah?" She called again but still there was nothing. She walked deeper in the cold dark hallway of the basement. She knew Sarah had a secret little place where she would go to but she wasn't there. The basement was off-limits to the children but Sarah had tried to find an escape route, to escape her uncle's torture.

The young girl heard a noise in one of the cells of the basement; her father had built them for their enemies. She went to investigate and found Sarah packing knives and guns in a backpack. "Sarah, what are you doing?" she asked but could see that Sarah was for real this time. The last few days Sarah was going on about leaving this place but her cousin just thought it was all talk. "Go away" Sarah told her in a cold voice "Is it about what my father told you at dinner, about going into the war with him and the others?" She asked but only got a death stare from Sarah "I hate him, He won't make me go, not now, not ever." Sarah said and started walking but her cousin blocked her way.

"Sarah, Please don't do this" she begged "And why not, Amy." Sarah asked in a cold and bitter voice. "He will get you out there, you can't abandon the person that you are. And Karel is looking for our hideout right now." Amy answered her but could see in those ocean blue eyes, that she got from her brother and father, didn't care "If he finds me, he can kill me, I'm not staying here any longer and I don't care about the Shadow war, it's not my war it's my father's." Sarah stared at her cousin, Amy Heissturm, with pure hate and bitterness. She was done with this; she was done with the order and its war. It wasn't her thing, she wanted something more and she was determent to go out in the world and find it, even if it cost her, her life. She wanted to be free just like her brother was, he had left when she was only two years-old, her father died when she turned twelve years and her mother had disappeared when she was only fifteen. Now she had no reason to stay here anymore. They were gone and soon she'll be gone and be free from the shadow war.

She shoved Amy out of the way and started to continue walking, but Amy jumped in front of her, blocking her from even leaving the room they were in. "I can't let you get yourself killed, you're my cousin, Sarah." But Sarah only laughed in Amy's face "You think that were safe in here, do you? Think, how many time did the Cabal member's break in and killed some of us. Leave or stay were all dead anyway, and I want to die free then to be a prisoner. Now get out of my way!" her voice was getting angrier than it had ever gotten and in some point it would break out.

Amy held her ground, like her father toughed her to. He always told her to never back down until it was over. So she continued to block Sarah's exit "You'll have to kill me to get pass me." Amy said with a calm voice but still series "Pretty tough talk for a fourteen year-old girl" Amy looked at her cousin of seventeen years in anger "Why are you acting like this, you're so intelligent, brave, strong, courageous and graceful like Marie Cornel and even after her disappearance you still went on being like her but now, now your only a stubborn little bitch who care for no one but yourself. Tell me what happened to you, Sarah" Amy asked still keeping her stand. "You want to know what happened, that Sarah is long gone, it's just me know." Sarah said in more anger "You've been like this since your punishment for almost killing one of your own. Is it because of that? Did getting punished, change you?" Amy asked trying to figure her cousin out "You supported it; you didn't stop them and let me remind you how old you were, again. Like twelve! I should have killed you for that." Sarah said in so much rage that she pushed Amy with force to the ground.

Sarah just wanted to go, to leave this place and if anyone got in her way she would kill them. Amy was one of them and if she didn't leave Sarah, she would get killed. Sarah's blood started to boil already and that wasn't a good thing, because she would get that trigger again and the demon would come out, controlling her and killing anyone that was in its way. And right know that demon wanted to kill Amy.

Sarah was mad with rage and she grabbed a violent looking knife from her backpack. Only it would be used to murder a certain person who stood in Sarah's way. Amy gasped and knew she would have to fight her, her own cousin. She instantly got up from the ground and faced her cousin or the demon that started to come out again, just like that other times, the reason she got punished. Every time she had killed or almost killed someone. The mad women have a pure determination and she was preparing to kill Amy to get out of there. So she stood in a fighting position, and would try to stop her, even if it meant dying.

* * *

Quinn found Alice on her bed, reading a comic book "did you see your sister?" He asked her and she looked up at her father with her sky blue eyes "She said something of going to check in the basements for Sarah" Alice answered and saw her father's pale face. "Did she go alone?" her father asked again. Amy's Sister Alice was almost eighteen and was already fighting in the shadow wars. She knew about Sarah's anger but didn't think that her little sister would get hurt. Now seeing her father's expression made her mind question that. "Yes, she went alone; you don't think Sarah would do anything to her?" She asked but her father sighted "Knowing that girl, I'm afraid she'll do anything to get what she wants'." Her father answered "Then let's go and find her, I'm not letting my sister get killed by a crazy woman." Alice said and got up from the bed following her father, she hope it wasn't too late.

* * *

Sarah fell to the ground after the third force wave and this time she didn't manage to recover herself. She hit the wall quit hard and now she sat on the ground in dizziness, trying to recover. Amy's stare was hard and cold, her voice was emotionless "Did you have enough?" returning her glance to the enemy, her voice was even more emotionless then Amy's "Is that the best you can do? Come on I can do better." The young warrior girl gasped after hearing that "You're not gonna get away with this, even if you kill me."

Sarah regained her strength and stood up. Her gaze now reflected in determination and anger, she picked the knife up, without saying a word "Please, Sarah. You're gonna regret this for the rest of your life, if you kill me"

"No, I won't" Sarah said spinning the blade in her hand.

"Sarah, this isn't right, please just stop."

"You should have thought of that before you let me suffer in that chamber. I've never been so humiliated like that before and I hated that." Sarah said stopping the knife inches away from Amy's neck, but Amy only stood still, staring at Sarah with her own sky blue eyes "You'll get it again if you don't stop this madness. Only it would be worse this time."

"Whatever, I'm not afraid. I've never been."

"I'm through fighting you" Amy said and turned around only a hand grabbed her wrist, making her turn back to the enemy. And she didn't even see it coming but the knife went through her chest. She looked at the rage in Sarah's eyes and when the blade was taken out, that's when she saw the shock in Sarah's eyes. She fell to the ground, gasping for her.

Sarah dropped the knife and saw the blood running out of Amy's chest. She knew what she had done, and needed to move before Uncle Quinn found her. She left the knife and run as fast she could to the nearest exit, and even run faster when she heard Alice's voice coming from one of the corners she had passed.

Finally she came to the back door, it was luckily not locked yet, so she opened it and run into the streets, getting snow onto her. She looked back at the big house, one last time and began to run again as fast as she could. She can't be there when Uncle Quinn finds his youngest daughter dead. She wanted to get as far away from there, from Alice and the rest.

* * *

Alice was the one to find Amy's lifeless body on the floor, underneath a pool of blood. She kneeled down, next to her sister's corpse and picked her up in her arms "Noooo" she scream and her father came in seeing is oldest daughter holding his youngest daughter in her arms. He came and sat next to her, tears falling down his cheeks. "She's gonna pay for this." Alice said and held her sister even tighter. "Sarah Heissturm will be found and executed for her crime." Quinn said and brushed the hair out of Amy's face. Her eyes were still open, he saw the life gone in those eyes and he sighed, closing his daughter's eyes. That she could rest in peace. "I'll be the one to hunter her down." Alice said in anger. "She will pay for my sister's death." Alice added, he father only listen to Alice's revenge and anger, as the anger for his niece grow in him.

Kept on running until she found herself in town, so she ducked into an ally and took out a hood, pulling it over her head so that no one recognized her. After this she zipped up her backpack and walked on, making no eye contacted with anyone.

She found herself a ride and she travelled to London, wanting to be as far as possible from the hideout. It took two days to travel but she didn't complain, she was at last free. She did however feel guilty, she didn't really wanted to kill her cousin, only to frighten her but it was too late and she knew that Alice would come and look for revenge, she didn't blame her. She had killed her sister in cold blood and wouldn't care if she came for justice. Sighting she fell asleep in the passenger seat of the track.

* * *

20 January – 8:56

London, UK

Sarah walked in the one ally, with her hood on. She just had an attack from Karel but she got away, and this was earlier this morning. Know she was walking, with no more money, no shelter and nothing but to beg for money if she wanted to eat. That day she didn't think she would bump into a man twice that day.

First she bumped into a man in that alley telling him to look where he was walking. He only told her to go to hell. She ignored his commend and walked on. She got some money and bought herself something to eat.

That night she was again in the allies, trying to hide from Karel and his men. So she walked into the darkest ally and that's when she bumped into the same man again "Watch where you're going" she snapped and walked on. The man looked at her "I heard that voice this morning." He said and she just growled, _why was I bumping into him again and why does his voice sound so familiar,_ she thought. "I don't care just leave me alone" she answered and walked on but he stopped her, by grabbing her wrist. "Your voice sounds…Oh never mind I'm going." He said and lets her go. He walked on and whispered her name, she hearing this "Hay, that's my name." She yelled at him.

He stood still for a moment not believing what he heard. He turned around and looked at the girl who still had her hood on "Sarah Marie Heissturm, is that you? "He asked came closer. She sighted and took her hood of and looked at the man and gasped "Kurtis" and then she run into his arms "I found you." She add, tears were making his shirt wet. "Sarah, what are you doing here alone? Is Uncle Quinn also here?" Kurtis asked but saw his sister sad ocean blue eyes. "Sarah?" he asked, a little worried now. "I, I kill Amy. I had to run or they would have killed me to." She answered him. Kurtis sighted, he embraced her tighter and whispered "its okay, you'll can stay with until your eighteen next year." He told her but in that moment, he saw Karel's men and pushed his sister to a corner. "Stay there!" He demanded her and took out his gun.

He started shooting them dead, it was only three of them but Karel came out of nowhere and shot Kurtis with and energy wave. He stopped himself before hitting the ground and looked up at Karel in anger.

"No, they're here for me." Sarah whispered to herself as she saw Kurtis and Karel facing each other. "Kurtis is gonna get hurt because of me." She whispered again but heard Karel's voice.

"Give the girl up, Kurtis. She's no use to you" Karel said to Kurtis with another energy bolt ready in his hands. "I'll never give Kiara Smith to you, you bastard" Kurtis said and dodge out of the energy wave's way. "Then I'll have to do it the hard way then" Karel said and through another wave at Kurtis who dodge it just in time.

Sarah was amazed at how tough her brother got and how fast he was now then in those years in training. She gave a mental applause for her brother as he again dodged Karel's energy waves.

Kurtis had enough of this and took out a blue bullet and he placed it into his gun. He came out from his hiding spot and aimed at Karel. "I'm warning you Karel leave or face the pain of the Nephilim's weakest element." Kurtis said but Karel only laughed in his face "Never" And Karel readied another energy bolt but it was too late. Kurtis shot him with the bullet and he moaned in pain before he vanished.

Kurtis sighted in relief that his new invention worked and he turned around and walked back to Sarah, who only looked at him in shock. "You remember the weakness that the Nephilim's has." Kurtis asked and Sarah only nodded her head "Well I took it and made it into a bullet." Kurtis told her. "Amazing." She answered. "I'll saw you one later, first I need to go to an old friend of mine to get something back that belongs to me." Kurtis said and walked of; Sarah sighted and looked at the dead men on the ground before following her brother.

* * *

**So there you have it, Amy was only trying to stop Sarah and got killed. Sarah is feeling guilty and found her brother. Don't think this is all that happened as in more chapters, we will learn why she has a trigger, why her mother is gone and more. Don't miss the next chapter, where Lara goes to the Banquet and Sarah telling more about what had happen in her life.**

**R & R **

**Mwah ;)**


	6. Banquet

**********Here's the next update. So in the last Chapter we saw that Sarah had killed her cousin and that she had a punishment that Amy did save her from. She found her brother in London and escaped Karel. What will happen next.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Banquet**

_Life may not be the party we hoped for,_

_But while we're here we should dance (Unknown)_

* * *

People were milling around, greeting each other and drinking wine. She had walked in with a dark green dress, which stopped above her knees and had a no sleeves at the top. She had accepted a glass from the waiters and started to look around for the person she was there for but for a reason he wasn't anywhere to be found. So she started to look for any familiar face that she can talk to. She didn't really fit into these banquets but when she came to one she knew what she was there for, information. She even knew exactly where to mingle, what crowds were worth talking to.

While so was mingling with a woman, she saw someone she didn't think would be here. Someone's she's been seeing a lot recently. She left the women and walked to the other side of the gallery they were in. The men seeing her coming near, quickly disappeared into the shadows, making her look around her, for him.

As she looked around, the people around her started to focus on the person who was now going to talk. Lara left it there and looked at this person and it was the one she was here for. She walked closer to listen to him closer. "Welcome Lady's and gentlemen, we welcome Mr. Limoux who had brought back an artefact for the museum." A woman said and walked away from the mice and Mr. Limoux then stood in front of it."Good evening, like the young lady said, I have brought back an ancient artifact that's also a clue to an artefact even greater than this one." He had started.

As she listen a man cleared his trough next to her, making her look at him and she just gasp. It was him that just vanished in the shadows a few seconds ago. "What are you doing here?" She whispered to him, still listening to Mr. Limoux who was now showing the artefact. "I'm fallowing Karel and his partner Karolis, Lara" he answered but was now looking at her dress; she looked so beautiful in it, making him love her more. "What do you think Karel is doing here, Kurtis?" She asked and was now focus at the situation, Karel could be here for Limoux and she didn't want him to slip out of her fingers just jet. "I'm afraid his here for an old friend of mine." Kurtis answered and glanced at Limoux who at that time saw Kurtis. He quickly focused on Lara again "Let me guess, Mr. Limoux up there" Lara said and Kurtis only nodded "He had been looking into artifact's that has been lost or stolen in the Lux stronghold." Kurtis told her. "So why does Karel want him" Lara asked "The same reason you want him" Kurtis answered with a smirk.

Lara turned to Limoux but he was walking off the stage and the people were now moving into the next room, that was gonna be eating dinner. She only focus on Limoux as he was shaking people's hand, and started to come closer to them. "Well here he comes" Kurtis said making Lara look at him "You're going to warn him?" She asked "I don't have to; when a Nephilim is close we can feel them." Kurtis answered and looked at Limoux as he came standing inches away from him and Lara.

"Albert" Kurtis greeted and hugged him. "Kurtis, it's been to long but I assume that this is about Karel" Albert said hugging Kurtis back and they broke the hug and focused on the topic at hand. "This is Lara Croft, Lara this is Albert Limoux, my uncle." he said to them both and Lara shock Albert's hand and heard him speak again "It's an honor to meet the Lady Croft herself." Kurtis looked at them "So you've heard about Lara's work?" he asked and Albert looked at Kurtis "Oh no, I've met her father when she was only a little girl." He answered and this made Lara frown a bite "You knew my father?" She asked "Yes, he had helped in the Shadow wars with me and Kurtis's father back in the day. It was a great sadness when we heard about his death." Albert answered and Kurtis now looked at him "wait, you're telling me that the Lord Croft's that always came to my house is Lara's father." Kurtis asked and glanced at Lara who just stood there with her hand on her hips, looking at Albert. "Yes" Albert answered; maybe we should go talk somewhere private, there are ears around here." Albert said and they nodded at this and started following him up some stairs to an office.

Albert sat down at the desk, Lara and Kurtis on the other side of the desk and looked at him. "So my father had a part in the shadow wars, but how and why didn't he tell me?" Lara asked but the last sentence went low, like she was asking herself. "Your father had a many of secrets and even from you, we asked him not tell you for your own safety. How he got involved was his wife's fault." Albert answered but Lara looked up at him "My mother?" She asked "Yes. Amelia was one of us but she met your father in the field and this field was the battle ground of the good and bad but also an ancient city down below that your father was there for." Albert said and got up, walking up to a shelf and pulled out a photo album book. "My mother was Lux Veritatis?" Lara asked in a little shock. "I'm afraid so" Albert answered and handed Lara the photo album and sat back down.

Lara took it and opened on the first photo. It was a young Amelia standing with two men and a young boy. Kurtis looked with her and sighted when he looked at Amelia. "Amelia, I remember her; she was from the Montsegur family." Kurtis said. "What family are you from then?" Lara asked but before Kurtis could answer her question, Albert talked again "We are the Guilhelm family" He answered her "Ok, so my father wanted to find this underground city at this field where the Lux warriors and the Cabal was going to fight." Lara said to get it in her head. "Yes, that's where your father met your mother. She had to save his ass from almost getting killed." Albert said and sighted "So if she's Lux Veritatis, then I'm Lux Veritatis, but I can't do the stuff, he does." Lara said as she pointed at Kurtis.

"When you were born, you inherited your father side, so no powers but because your mother is Lux, mean your Lux even if you don't have it. Did you ever ask yourself how you survived Egypt?" Albert asked and Lara only looked at him "What happened in Egypt?" Kurtis asked but Lara only punched him in the arm "A bad memory that I don't want to think of" Lara answered. "Lara you survived because you can't die like a normal person, it takes more than a little temple to kill a Lux knight." Albert said and now Lara could understand Egypt. It made sense, she knew no one could have survived something like that but she did and she just thought of it as luck but it wasn't, it was because of her bloodline. "Everything makes perfect sense, now" Lara said out loud.

Lara looked at the tenth photo and gasped, it was her mother holding a baby in her hands. "That's you" Albert said as he saw her looking at that photo. "Me, my mother really looked sad here" Lara said as she saw her mother's teary eyes. "Your mother had to go back to the shadow wars again but she didn't want to leave you." Albert answered and Lara looked up at him "She never want to go back did she" Lara asked "Yeah, but she had a feeling that you would be following both her and your father's footsteps" Albert answered and frown, Lara seeing this "What?" She asked and glanced at Kurtis who was just silent. "How did you find out about the Lux Veritatis?" He asked and that made Kurtis smile, Albert seeing this, looked at his nephew "And why are smiling" He asked and both Kurtis and Lara looked at Albert. Lara then started to tell the whole event of Paris and Prague and Kurtis filling in with the part that Lara didn't know off.

Finally when they finished Albert only sighted "I fear that Karel had known about you a long time before your mentors murder and think he was testing to see how good you are with you Lux talent." Albert said and got up starting to pace "Your saying, that he had been testing me. That's just sick." Lara said but saw Kurtis's expression "Let me guess, you've known this also?" Lara asked Kurtis "no, I didn't but hearing what my uncle said, it makes perfect sense why Karel haven't killed you when he had a chance." Kurtis answered and looked his uncle who stopped pace "We need get her out of here" He told Kurtis but Lara only got up "I'm sorry but I'm here on something more important then Karel and I'm gonna get it first before I leave this building." Lara said, crossing her arms. "What, Lara" Albert asked but heard Kurtis sight "She didn't come with me; she came on her own for info on the Heart of the angels." Kurtis answered "The heart, you want to know about the heart?" Albert asked turning to face Lara "Yes, I am, and I want some answers to where this artefact is." She answered "Lara, leave it" Albert said "No, and I'm not leaving until I have what I want, no matter if I'm one of you, I'm an adventurer not a knight like Kurtis here." Lara said with so much determination.

Albert sighed and wanted to speak but the door blow open and he got shot in the chest. Lara and Kurtis jumping behind the desk for cover from Gunderson's soldiers. They got their weapons out, nodding at each other, started shooting back at them, Lara run up and kicking one in the face. Kurtis using his powers shot a wave of energy at two soldiers but as they fought to not get captured or get killed, failed. They got themselves knocked out, the lasting both of them saw was Gunderson coming in.

* * *

**So there you have it, Lara went to the banquet, found Kurtis and also found out about her parents little secret. Gunderson captured them after killing Albert. Don't miss the next chapter, where Lara and Kurtis finds themselves in a sticky situation, Sarah tells us more about what had happen in her life.**

**R & R **

**Mwah ;)**


	7. Before freedom, At dinner

**************Here's the next update. So in the last Chapters we saw that Sarah had killed her cousin. Kurtis arrived at the Banquet and found Lara there. Lara found out a secret of her mother. They both got captured by Gunderson. What will happen next when we see what had happen before the murder of Sarah's cousin, Amy. **

**************Oh and I changed the date in Chapter 5, so if you were wondering why this date in this chapter isn't December. In Chapter 5 its now in January. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Before freedom, At dinner**

_Eat breakfast like a king, _

_Lunch like a prince, _

_and dinner like a pauper (Adelle Davis)_

* * *

17 January – 17:45

Secret hideout, Location: Unknown

Sarah sat in her room drawing in her sketch book when her cousin knocked on the door, making Sarah look up from her drawing. She smiled at her cousin "can I come in?" her cousin asked "Why not" Sarah said and went on with her drawing, as her cousin come in and sat next to her. "Another drawing of your brother" she said and Sarah looked up at her. "I just miss him so much; I wonder where he is in this world." Sarah said and looked up at the world map on her wall. "I think his doing fine, if his not killed yet by the cabal." Her cousin said and got up, and walked to the window.

Outside a car just stopped and her cousin sighed, seeing her sister getting out of the car with their father. "I don't believe that the Cabal killed him. I know in my heart that's he's alive." Sarah said and looked at her cousin, who turned around to face Sarah. "Don't start with that soul to soul thing." She said and walked back to Sarah's bed. "Don't you feel it, with your sister? There's a bond between siblings that is stronger than anything else, nothing can keep them a part, even if the other one is far away." Sarah answered, and her cousin only looked back to the window. "No, I don't feel it." She said and sat back down. "It's because you two hate each other, there's no love, Amy you need to fix that bond before she's gone like Kurtis." Sarah said and looked at a picture on her nightstand table. It was Kurtis and her, a year before he left.

There was silence for awhile until a knock on Sarah's door, made the girls look up. It was Amy's mom who had been busy in the kitchen the past hour. "It's dinner time, girls." She said and left. Amy stood up and looked at Sarah, who was now busy putting her book away. "Are you coming" Amy asked and saw Sarah's eyes; she could tell that Sarah wasn't in the mood for another dinner at the table with her uncle. "Yeah, do I have a choice in this house!" Sarah said her voice a little cold and she walked out her room, down the stairs and entered the dinner room with Amy.

Amy looked at the dinner table; at the on point her father was sitting talking to one of the monks of the order, Joshua on his left and sitting on his right was the one chief, William. Her sister sat next to William and she was the leader when she went with the other Lux warriors without father but her father was the gran Master of the order, after Konstantin's death and his son running away and his daughter still too young, Quinn was his brother so he could take over until Sarah was old enough to take over. Amy sighed and looked at Harry, who was younger than her sitting next to his father, Joshua and his mother also next him on his left. Amy's mother walked in and saw Sarah standing at the door and Amy looking at everyone "Girls, sit down." Her mother said and Amy then sat down next to her mother.

Sarah sighed and sat next to Alice, she and Alice wasn't really enemies, they just had their own ideas of the order and of life. Sarah saw that two chairs were empty and looked at Uncle Quinn who had stopped talking to Joshua. He was now looking at her "Before I pray, I want to give a toast to our two youngest and braves warriors, that's going to a little late for dinner." Quinn said standing up with his champagne glass. Everyone then stood up with glass in their hand "They had saved my life in the field today, jumping in front of a creator I have no name for but we one today." Alice said and her father only smiled at her "For the next generation of warriors." Quinn said and raised his glass in the air. Everyone else champing and doing the same. Everyone but Sarah, she knew after this speech her uncle will talk to her about the war. She had turned seventeen last week and he wasn't here then but now he was home and she wished he stayed away.

Everyone sat down and took hands, bowing their heads and closed their eyes. "Thank you Lord for bringing us back home in one piece and for those who we had lost in the battle, be by their families' side, help them, guide them to cry and make peace with the lost one. Also be with another member who had left the order, Kurtis. Help him, guide him and protected him from Karel as he fights the Cabal and Karel. Protected everyone around this table and be by Sarah's side when she goes with the next fight in our war, amen." Quinn prayed and everyone also said amen and let the hands go. Sarah stared at her Uncle in disbelieve, was her brother still out there fighting. "Everyone, dig in" Amy's mother said and everyone started to dish up food into their plates and started eating.

In the meal, Sarah looked at her Uncle "Uncle, you mentioned my brother in your prayer, did you speak to him." Sarah asked and Quinn looked up to her, placing his fork and knife on his plate. "I should have told you awhile ago" Quinn said and looked at everyone "Will you guys excuse me and Sarah for a moment." And with that everyone nodded and Quinn stood up with Sarah and they walked to Quinn's office.

Sarah walked in first and her uncle closed the door behind them. "Sarah, sit down" he said pointing to the chair at the desk. He then sat on the other side of it and looked at Sarah "Uncle?" Sarah said with worrier at her Uncle. "Six years ago when my brother, your father passed away. Your brother found out and got the two shards and the Chirugai" Quinn started.

"How did he find out and how did get the Shards and the Chirugai?" Sarah asked with a frown.

"Your mother, send them to him, with a letter. Konstantin had told me that if anything happened to him, he wanted his son to have them." Quinn answered her.

"Father knew Kurtis would go after his murderer?" Sarah asked.

"It looks like it. When your brother found out he went after the Cabal and Eckhardt. Then four years ago, he managed to kill Eckhardt, after he found the last shard, but I heard he had outside help. A woman had helped him after her mentor got murdered and the police suspected her for being the 'Monstrum' and they teamed up, found the two painting's and killed Eckhardt." Quinn explained.

"Who's this woman?" Sarah asked but her uncle's face went white. "Uncle?"

"She is the daughter of Amelia Montsegur." Quinn answered.

"Wait, that Amelia person in the photo with father, when Kurtis was only a boy has a daughter who helped Kurtis. So she's also Lux Veritatis, like Kurtis, right." Sarah said with a smile.

"Her daughter is Miss Lady Croft and yes she Lux but she doesn't have powers like her mother. Her father was mortal and she got everything he has, and she grows up not knowing the order her mother came from until four years ago." Quinn answered.

"Ok and where's my brother now?" Sarah asked.

"He was last seen fight Karel's men in London, looks like his looking for Miss Croft but we couldn't contact him for he disappeared in the shadows." Quinn said "But now you will be coming with Alice in the Shadow wars and maybe you'll bump into your brother as you fight." He added with a smile but Sarah just growled "I said it last time and I'm saying it now, I don't want any part in the shadow wars." Sarah said with anger.

"Sarah, your father already lost his son for rebelling against the order, don't you also do it." Quinn said but could see the anger building up in her.

"I said no!" Sarah said with rage and got up "And leave my father out of this" she added and stormed out, only when opening the door she knocked Amy over, who had been listening in but Sarah just run back to her room in anger, no bothering if she hurt Amy or not.

"Amy, you alright?" her father said coming to the door.

"Yes father, I'm fine, only gonna a bruise in the morning." Amy said and got up from the ground.

"You know, you are not allowed to listen in on other people's conversations." Her father said.

""I know father, but can't you give her more time to think about it. She'll come to her senses and join Alice in the fight." Amy said and saw her father smile.

"She has to face it soon or later, and I need her to face it sooner than later." Her father answered and hugged her.

"Father can trust in me, I'll fight with sister when I'm seventeen." Amy said and broke the embrace with her father. "That make me so happy, now go play." Her father said and she nodded and left her father to go back to the other Lux members at the dinner table.

* * *

**So there you have it, we saw what happen at dinner and Sarah finding out about her brother. in the next chapter we will see the two adventures in the hands of Karel and Sarah goes on telling us more about what had happen in her life.**

**R & R or you can PM me. **

**Mwah ;)**


	8. He's missing, she has an idea

******************Here's the next update. So in the last Chapters we saw that Sarah had killed her cousin. Kurtis arrived at the Banquet and found Lara there. Lara found out a secret of her mother. They both got captured by Gunderson, and Sarah argued with her uncle at dinner. What will happen next? **

* * *

**Chapter 8: He's missing, she has an idea**

_To succeed, jump as quickly at opportunities _

_as you do at condusions (Benjamin Franklin)_

* * *

Lara woke up and tried to move but she found herself chained to a chair, she looked around her surroundings but it was too dark. She sighted and tried to free herself but she failed. She tried again but it was no use, the chains were too tight on her wrists and ankles.

She then remembered that Kurtis was with her in the office at the Louvre and she wondered where he was. IT was so dark in that room that she thought of calling his name to find out if he was in fact in the same room as she was. "Kurtis?" she called but nothing, trying again "Kurtis, are you in here." But again there was silence, she knew he wasn't here but where could they have taken him.

She sighted and closed her eyes but the door opened, making her looks up but she shut her eyes against the light that came one. A voice spook "Lady Croft, your awake, I'm so happy. Maybe you would be more help than your partner." The voice sounded too familiar to Lara. She finally opened her eyes again to see the person who was talking to her, and by no surprise, it was him. "You are working with Karel now?" She asked and kept the stare on him as he walked to the one side of the room and took a chair that stood in the corner. He brought up to Lara and sat down. "Oh, Lara must we fight." He answered and looked her in the eyes. "Hm, maybe we must." Lara said in anger. "Why must we do this, Lara." He asked "You stole my artefact and now you chained me to a chair, Alex." Lara said in rage. "It was Karel's man, Gunderson who did this to you; I'm only here to find out where the girl is." Alex said and looked backward as a man, Lara never saw before, came in.

Alex stood up and faced this man "Mr. West, Karel wants to see you after your little conversation with Miss Croft." The man told Alex "Thank you, Aidan." Alex said and the man, left again. Alex turns his focus back to Lara. "SO Lara, where is the girl." Lara looked at him, why does Karel want Sarah any way, she was just a girl, and Lara thought and looked at Alex "What girl?" Lara asked and Alex smiled "Don't play dump with me, Lara. Where is Kiara Smith?" Alex asked and saw Lara's expression change to the one he knew too well, the one that she had no idea of who he was talking about.

Lara thoughts went up and down, wondering who this girl was, that Alex asked for. Lara looked down with a frown "Alex, I have no idea, who that is." Lara answered and looked up at him, as he sighted "Yeah, you're telling the truth but who was the girl you where thinking of before I mentioned a name." Alex asked and Lara's expression changed again this time to the one he like to see. The one when she knew that she was hiding someone. "I have no clue of what you're talking about." Lara answered and saw the smile on Alex's face. "You're hiding someone and I'll find that girl." Alex said and got up from the chair. "Nice to see you again, Lara." Alex added and walked out, closing the door.

Lara now took this as her advantaged as, the light was still, on she could see what was around her and what she could use to free herself and find Kurtis.

* * *

23 January – 8:45

Secret hideout, Location: Unknown

Sarah woke up and got out from bed; she walked into the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth and combed her long brown hair. After this she looked herself in the mirror for a little while, thinking back to the day she had murdered her cousin. She sighted and walked out of the bathroom and went into Kurtis's room.

She entered and found the bed empty and still made up like, he had made it yesterday. She frowned and looked for his backpack that was also not there. "Kurtis?" She called and no sound came from the small house. "Kurtis!" She called louder but still no answer came.

Sarah walked into the kitchen; the place was clean and spotless, like she left it last night. That when she started getting worried, she now knows that her brother never came home and she run to back to her room and picked her phone up, dialing her brother's number, she pressed the call button and waited anxious for her brother to pick up. "Pick up, Kurt, please." She begged to the ringing line.

Soon the phone made a click, telling Sarah that her brother picked the phone up but he had told her to wait until he speak for in case it wasn't him. So she waited and a voice came "Hallo." It was a man's voice but not her brothers. She hanged the phone up and took the battery out. Like her brother told her to do if someone else had picked up, so that the person couldn't call or track the phone down.

Sarah sat down and looked at the phone, her brother was captured and he would need help but she didn't know where he was. An idea popped in her head and she got up and grabbed her backpack. She opened it up, too sees if everything was still in there and when she was satisfied grabbed her hood and walked out of the small house that was her hideout. She walked back into the streets, like she had done before she found her brother in London and after she run away from Uncle Quinn. She had an idea and it would work if she didn't mess it up.

* * *

**So there you have it, Alex West is working for Karel and Lara know wonders who is this Kiara Person. Sarah's gone in the streets again but she has an idea, what could it be and will it help find her brother? don't miss the next chapter as we see how Lara gets free and Kurtis get's a little something, Sarah goes on telling us more about what had happen in her life.**

**R & R or you can PM me. **

**Mwah ;)**


	9. Getting Anger, leads to punishment

******************************Here's the next update. So in the last Chapters we saw that Sarah had killed her cousin. Kurtis arrived at the Banquet and found Lara there. Lara found out a secret of her mother. They both got captured by Gunderson, and Sarah argued with her uncle at dinner...Sarah find that her brother never came home the night before and gets and idea...What will happen next?**

**Chapter 5 has been change. Sarah's age when her brother and father is out of her life is changed to the right ages. I'm sorry, made a mistake with the age and when I started writing Chapter 13, I realized that the ages won't work. So its changed, so please just make sure you know when her brother and father left her. Thank you...**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Getting Anger, leads to punishment**

Anger is one letter

short of danger (Eleanor Roosevelt)

* * *

25 July 2004 – 20:34

Secret hideout, Location: Unknown

For the couple of months after her mother's disappearance, she locked herself in her room. Away from everyone in the house, even her cousin. She didn't want to talk, train or eat anymore and had gotten a cold and dark mood. She wasn't the girl she always was and her cousin just tried to get closer to her but it didn't work. Every time her cousin got into her room, she throws something at her and shouted to get out.

But today, was a bad day for a young Lux boy, who only wanted to cheer her up. He knocked on her door and heard her scream "Go away!" and he only sighed and turned the handle of the door and pushed it open, picking into her room. She was sitting on her bed, drawing, he swallowed and entered the room, making her look up at the person she had told to go away. "Sarah, you can talk to me, remember." He said and came closer only he stopped in his tracks, when seeing her glare at him. "Go away, Andy." She said and threw him with a pillow, and got up from the bed.

Andy picked the pillow up and placed it on the chair next to him and looked at Sarah who was putting her sketch book away."Sarah" he started but she just came up to him, eyes staring at him with anger. "Andy I said to fucking get out of here." She said and picks a pocket knife up from the nightstand table. Andy shows the knife and gasp "Sarah, put it down and let's chat." He said and looked at her.

Sarah didn't say anything and walked passed Andy, bumping him over. She left the room, with the knife in her hand. Andy sighed and went after her; only he saw her going up stairs.

Sarah walked into the large room, which was her place of peace. No one came up here anymore and she took advantage of it. When wanted to hide or just be left alone, she would come here. She walked up to the table and opened the large book that was about all secrets of the Lux Veritatis.

Andy walked into the room that Sarah had entered not a few minutes ago and he found her sitting at the desk, with the great book. He sighed and spook "Sarah, can I just please talk to you." He asked and Sarah's temper just couldn't hold any more. "Get the lost" She said in anger. "No" Andy said and came closer, only he stopped in the middle of his tracks as he saw Sarah stand up and looked at him, the knife still in her hand. Her eyes were showing fire in them. "Fucking hell, get out of here" She said in rage, as she was holding the knife tightly.

Andy saw blood dripping from her hand, which was holding the blade of the knife very tight that it was causing her to bleed. "Sarah, your hand." He said but she didn't listen "Andy!" She yelled and raised the blade in the air. Andy then saw something in her, which he had never seen before. Something that everyone has, the demon that lifted in us all. Sarah's demon was now relished and Andy tried to run but something kept him from running. He noticed what it was. It was the prison wave of energy wall, making it impossible to move. He looked at her, scared for his life, a scream didn't come out his mouth and he closed his eyes, hoping it could be over soon.

All of a sudden, Sarah was pushed back by a wave of energy breaking the prison that Andy was in. He looked up to see his oldest brother and Uncle Quinn standing at the door. He glanced back at Sarah, who didn't move. The hit to the wall knocked her out. "Andy" his brother said, holding a hand out for him the take. Andy did and his big brother pulled him up from the floor. "You alright?" he asked and Andy, who was still shaking only said "Yeah, I'm fine." And his brother hugged. "I'm just glad she didn't kill you." His brother said. "Kent, take Andy to his room and send the two guards up." Quinn said and walked up to his niece, who was still out cold. "Yes, uncle." Kent said and took his little brother to his room.

* * *

26 July 2004 – 08:53

Secret hideout, Location: Unknown

Sarah was sitting in a locked cell; her Uncle told her that she will have to get the punishment for what she almost did. She didn't even know what had happen yesterday night, all she could remember was getting really pissed off at Andy for not leaving her alone. A tear came down her cheek, she thought about it the whole night after come to from the knock out. She thought so hard and knows she believe it, her inner demon had finally came out. She was only fifteen and already she was gonna get the punishment for almost killing one of her own.

She looked up as the cell door opened; her uncle came in with two men behind her. She knew it was time and she only got up from the muddy ground. "Sarah, what will your father says about this." Quinn said in a sad and disappointed voice. "I, I-"She couldn't go on and looked at her hands. "I thought so, take her to the chamber" He orders the two men and they took her by the arms and dragged her out of there. Her Uncle didn't go with, he only stood there for a while, praying and asking his brother to forgive his only daughter for her mistake.

The two men brought her into the large chamber, she saw all the Lux members there, even her cousin, who was also her best friend. Sarah sighed and the two men to a stop in the middle of the room and pushed her to the ground. They then stepped back from her.

She looked up and saw the Chef of the order coming closer. He was in charge of the punishments and was now gonna give it to her. He came to a stop, a few inches away from her. "We are here today, to punish the young Heissturm for almost killing one of our own." He began and Sarah only glanced at her cousin who was now standing not so far away, with her mother and sister. She left the stare as she heard what the chef said about her know. "Sarah Heissturm has been through a lot in her life and we can't blame her for it but she needs to control her temper and to do that she needs to be taught a lesson." He said and turned his focus on her. "Miss Heissturm, do you wish to say anything before we start." He asked and in that moment Sarah's mind clicked and now she saw the reason her brother left, she could understand what this place was. She looked up the him and spook "I know see the truth now and one day I will laugh in your faces, when I'm free and you're all dead." She said and the crowd gasped at what she said. "Well, if that's all you want to say then let's begin." He said and turned to a man on his left. "Rip of her cloths." He order and the man nodded and walked up to Sarah, another man came and holds her as he ripped the material off of her body and onto the floor.

After he was done, Sarah was naked in front of everyone and she only looked at Amy who had done anything to stop them. "Give me that, I want to do it." Kent said coming out from the crowd. The Chef looked at him and asked "Why do you want to do it?" he asked and Kent stood in front of him "Because she almost killed MY little brother" he answered and the chef nodded and handed him the long stick that had a rope like wire on the other end with spikes on it. He started hitting Sarah on the back with the first blow and she only screamed at it touched her, a tear coming down her cheek. Another blow came and it continued for an half an hour. Everyone was watching how the daughter of Konstantin was getting what she deserves.

Sarah looked up from the ground and saw Amy watching the show, and that she was doing anything to stop Kent. Her face was wet from the tears and she had stopped screaming by the fifth blow. She wished her brother was here, he wouldn't let them hurt her like this. Thinking of her brother made her cry and wished she wasn't so young when he had left. I was two years old for god sake, why didn't he take me with him, she thought and when she looked up again the blows had stopped. She could feel the blood flowing out of her back and dripping to the floor. She was lying on the floor already and she felt arms picking her up by her arms. She winced in the pain and she was forced to stand on her feet. "Bring out the cage" the chef order and Sarah looked up and saw the cage coming down to the ground. "Open the cage gate and throw her in there." He order and the men, who had picked her up, throw her into the cage.

As she landed on the iron metal of the ground, she moaned in pain and curled up into a ball, hearing the chef speak again "She will be left in the cage for three days, after that it's the next part of the punishment, so you all can go back to your activities for the day." The Chef said and shut the cage gate closed. "No food, and little water." He said to Sarah and walked off.

Sarah just in the curled up ball for the day, in pain and tears falling down her cheeks, but the tears wasn't for the pain but for missing her brother. She remembered how he held her in his arms, when she fell to the ground. He held her tight and whispered to her that everything will be alright and that she mustn't give up on her dreams and that he would be there for her. Now he wasn't, he had left four months after that day. He wrote her a note that she didn't find unlit she was seven. She was cleaning her room and found the letter in an old book that Kurtis would always read to her. He explained way he wasn't there and that one day, he'll try and get her out of the place. She was still waiting for the day he would walk in here and take her away from everyone and everything. More tears came down her cheeks.

* * *

29 July 2004 – 07:43

Secret hideout, Location: Unknown

Sarah sat in the corner of the cage, drinking the last little water they had brought her last night. It was today the next part of her punishment and she hoped it was the last part. She was cold and dirty, her back felt hard like stone because of the blood that had dried up. She looked up and she the crowd coming in and she sighed and just looked down again. She heard people laughing at her and then she heard people whispering and saying her name.

Soon it was quiet and he forced herself to look up, there she saw him come in. She remembered that he wasn't here in the beginning and she had wondered way. She thought he was embarrassed of his niece's temper and actions. He stopped at cage and turned his back on her. "Morning everyone, today will be the last part of the punishment and it's not for the eyes of the youngster, so for children ten and above may stay, the rest please go to your rooms." He said and the parents took their children away and when he knew there was no more 9 and below in the chamber he turned to the cage and he unlocked the gate, opening for Sarah to get out. "Sarah stand up." He asked and she tried to get up but her muscles were shouting at her and gave in. She fell back to the ground but she never touched it. An arm grabbed her and pulled her back up and holds her steady. She looked up, it was her uncle.

He brought her out of the cage and made her drop to the floor again. The cage went up again, making space for the next part. "Boys if you may." He ordered two of the big man to come near and pick Sarah up from the ground. "Now Sarah do you have anything to say." He asked and Sarah saw Amy and Andy standing together with the siblings. Kent looked at her with so much anger; it was like he wasn't done with her. And in fact he wasn't. The men dragged Sarah to a wall, chaining her up to it. Kent walked up to her with so much anger it burned in his eyes. "Sarah?" Quinn asked and she sighed "I'm not sorry for getting angry; I asked that you guys left me alone but no, you didn't." She yelled and her blood started to boil. Even in so much pain, she was still angry at everyone. "Very well, Kent you may start." Quinn said and stepped away.

A bucked of hot steaming water was brought and in it was hot boiling stones. Kent, known for hand like lave, reached into the bucked and pulled out a stone, for him it didn't burn his hand but for Sarah it was burning her flesh. Kent hit her with it all over her body before taking another one and another one. He kept on hitting her in the stomach with the hot rock. She screamed her lungs out; she could feel her flesh burning away. Kent's blows where just getting faster as he hit her.

Finally the last blow was done and Kent dropped the last stone to the ground and took Sarah's chin in his hand, squeezing it tight, making her look him in the eyes, her face was still wet from the tears and she looked him in his green-blue eyes. "Had enough?" He asked and Sarah could talk, her voice had gone after the last scream. "I said, did you have enough." He asked again and she shook her head. He left her and stepped away. "Take her down." Kent order and Quinn looked at him in shock, this part wasn't done yet, but Quinn didn't complain and snapped his fingers. "Take her to her room." He said and walked off. The two men took her off the wall and dragged her back to her room, laying her on her bed and left. Not bothering to cover her up. After they left, Amy run in and saw in horror how her cousin really looked like. She grabbed a blanked and covered Sarah's wounded naked body. Sarah was unconscious and Amy only sat there waiting for her to wake up, she didn't want Sarah to be alone and after seeing what happened she felt guilty. She wished she could have done something to stop it but didn't and she hoped that Sarah wouldn't keep it against her.

* * *

**So there you have it, Sarah's demon got out and she almost kills Andy. Kent gives her, her punishment for almost killing his little brother. Next chapter we see how Lara gets free and Kurtis get's a little something and what Sarah's idea is...Sarah goes on telling us more about what had happen in her life.**

**R & R or you can PM me. **

**Mwah ;)**


End file.
